


mixed laundry

by stellafleur



Series: our blooming day [8]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 24 men under one roof, Drabble, Gen, and bathing, i'm not convinced there hasn't been accident once or twice or more than that, it's like this, smh, when it comes to laundry, why didn't they give izumi her own bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellafleur/pseuds/stellafleur
Summary: izumi finds out that the laundry situation at mankai company was... somewhat of a mess.
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi & her patience, Tachibana Izumi (A3!) & Everyone
Series: our blooming day [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601476
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	mixed laundry

The laundry situation at Mankai dormitory could be summed up in one word: a mess. Izumi normally leaves that part of the chores to the boys, and for the most part, they seemed absolutely fine with it, until she heard Banri pounding against Tsuzuru and Masumi's room demanding to return his missing underwear.

She quickly hurried to his side. "What's wrong?"

Banri gave her an annoyed look. "Your number one fan has stolen all my underwear."

Izumi gave him a confused look, and Banri went back to pounding, explaining that he has none left and Masumi should really give them back. Now. He was about to kick the door, when it opened and Masumi gave him the finger.

"YAAHH," Banri growled, raising his fist.

Izumi stepped in between. "Wait! Masumi, can I see inside your room please?"

Masumi finally noticed her, and blushed. He suddenly opened the door wide, gesturing for her to come in and simultaneously blocking Banri's entry at the same time.

Izumi took a step towards his side of the room, but paused, asking for permission again to open his drawers.

"You can take anything from there, my shirts, my underwear-"

Izumi promptly ignored that and peeked inside. His first drawer was definitely overflowing with multiple pieces of men's expensive undergarments, with brand names on them she couldn't even recognize. To be fair, they all kinda looked the same. 

"Fucker," Banri suddenly pulled a Calvin Klein briefs beside her, and angrily waved it at Masumi. "This is mine!"

"You're not allowed to touch my stuff," Masumi growled and moved closer.

"Okay, okay!," Izumi stepped in. "Masumi, could you let Banri look through your stuff for a moment? He says he doesn't have anymore underwear, and he thinks you've taken some of his. Just let him look and double-check, please? For me?"

Masumi hesitated for a moment, but relented, crossing his arms. Banri didn't even wait and started digging through the entire drawer. By the time he was finished, his arms were full, but Banri still felt like he was missing something.

"Masumi have you seen my blue boxers-," Tsuzuru appeared by the doorway, noticing Izumi and Banri's presence. "Oh director. Banri."

Izumi turned around and smiled. "Tsuzuru-kun, what's up?"

"It's um-," Tsuzuru scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"Has anyone seen a briefs with blue stripes? My sis kinda gave them to me, and I totally can't lose them because they were super expensive."

Itaru's head appeared, stopping next to Tsuzuru by the door. When he noticed Tsuzuru's awkward silence, he peeked inside the bedroom. Izumi was standing there, giving him a curious look, along with Banri carrying a handful of underwear protectively in his arms. As Izumi continued processing what he just said out loud, Itaru suddenly felt his face growing stone-cold.

"Ah, Tsuzuru! You wouldn't happen to know if you accidentally took another white and blue boxers while you were doing laundry earlier in the week?"

Tsumugi appeared next, his face a bit embarrassed and hesitant. When he noticed Tsuzuru's cast down eyes, and Itaru staring purposely at a point in the distance, he also peeked inside in the bedroom, taking note of the director's presence. She was now giving him a concerned look, and Tsumugi's ears suddenly reddened. 

"Are you guys-," Izumi approached this carefully. "Are you all missing your underwear?"

It was brought to attention to Sakyo that, while everybody had fixed laundry schedules, others did not take care of their laundry properly afterwards. It was also explained to Izumi, in detail, that this had been going on for awhile. For the most part, everyone got their underwear back, but they did realize, maybe once or twice, they accidentally wore each others' at one point or another, specifically those with similar sizes (Tsuzuru, Itaru, Tsumugi, and Sakyo / Omi and Tasuku), and similar tastes in expensive brands (Masumi and Banri). 

Why they let this go on for so long, Izumi had no idea, but Sakyo finally called an intervention that afternoon, to have everyone write their names on their belongings after sorting everyone's missing boxers and briefs. 

That was how Izumi found all of them in the main living area, a variety of markers on the floor, and a bunch of… guys painstakingly writing their names on their… underwear. Sakyo and Sakoda, were walking around, like school teachers, making sure that everyone was doing what they needed to do.

Izumi took all of this sight in, on her way out the door to meet Kichou and Nami for drinks that night. In fairness, she kind of understood their dilemma, taking note of the similarities of everyone's underwear, which all looked the same in her eyes. Masumi finally noticed her presence, announcing it to everyone. Everyone paused what they were doing. 

"Director, would you like to join us-," Masumi interjected, earning a few glares from the others. 

"No, no, no, that's fine," Izumi waved her hands. "I'm going out for drinks tonight. Have a… good evening everybody."

Izumi hurried away, wondering why she puts up with all of them, and feeling the need to down more than a few drinks this coming evening.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what the general situation is when it comes to laundry at mankai, because liber is making me think she does everybody's laundry, and i'm like no way in hell. and this is what my brain came up with??


End file.
